Love and Separation Amor e Separação
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: The fate separated Adam and Teela, but your love will never die. /O destino separou Adam e Teela, mas seu amor nunca morrerá.


**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo os direitos de He Man ou qualquer outros personagens dos Mestres do Universo. Esta história foi escrita com a finalidade de ser apenas para entretenimento e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso.

**N/A:** Essa história é inspirada na série de He-Man 2002, embora tem porções também da série de 1983. Ela se passa dez anos depois do final da série 2002. Meus agradecimentos sinceros á **LanaFalcon.** Ela foi minha Co-Autora nesta história. Metade dessa fic é dela é de autoria dela. **Gracias, muy gracias, mi hermana!**

* * *

**Amor e Separação**

* * *

Era inverno em Eternia. A noite estava fria, mais fria que nas noites anteriores. Os corredores do Palácio Real estavam vazios apenas com guardas em seus postos como de costume. Eu estava deitada confortavelmente no quarto do Rei de Eternia. Pelos Anciãos, como eu o amo! Como amo sua companhia!

Nós estamos deitados em nossa cama. Acordei lentamente sentindo um braço forte e pesado em volta de meu corpo, em torno de minha cintura e uma respiração quente e contínua acima de meu rosto. Me espreguicei na grande cama macia e confortável e me virei para me aconchegar melhor ao lado do meu amado.

Queria abrir os olhos pesados pelo sono e até me levantar, mas primeiramente a preguiça e depois a deliciosa sensação de estar sendo abraçada mais uma vez pelo homem que amo me impediram de fazê-lo. Eu adorava estar com ele. Momentos assim eram tão raros entre nós que eu queria aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Alguns minutos mais se passaram quase sem eu mesma perceber. Finalmente, abri ligeiramente os olhos e vi Adam, meu esposo, dormindo docemente ao meu lado. Adam tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e dormia tranquilamente sem qualquer preocupação. Anciãos! Ele é lindo!

Lembranças de nossa maravilhosa noite de amor me vieram a mente com total nitidez e eu me permito um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios. Lembro de como nos beijamos e de como nos entregamos um ao outro sem qualquer reserva. Ah! Seus lábios, macios e quentes estavam praticamente me chamando, me convidando para beijá-los e começarmos tudo novamente.

Só então percebo a hora. Já era muito tarde da noite, alta madrugada, e eu precisava regressar ao castelo de Grayskull o quanto antes. O Cristal místico de Allenar só pode manter minha forma humana fora de Grayskull por um tempo determinado.

– Adam...

Eu disse bem baixinho próximo de seu ouvido. Minha voz, baixa e suave, saiu quase como um sussurro melodioso e triste. Ele apenas se espreguiçou, moveu-se debaixo das cobertas e se virou para o outro lado na nossa cama. Eu insisti, afinal meu tempo estava se esgotando.

\- Adam, por favor, acorde.

Os olhos azuis dele, profundos como o oceano, também se abriram lentamente. Adam levantou a cabeça, se virou para meu lado e seus olhos miraram diretamente os meus. Pude ver seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso cativante e apaixonado. Abaixou o rosto levemente e tocou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo casto, mas ainda assim doce e terno.

– Oi. O que está acontecendo?

Me afastei um pouco dele ainda deitada ao seu lado, porém seu braço forte ainda atravessado em minha cintura me impediu de levantar da cama. Quando ele o tirou eu me sentei e encostei minha cabeça na cabeceira da grande cama. Adam se encostou mais e me abraçou ainda deitado.

– O que foi, Teela?

Eu o olhei com tristeza genuína por uns instantes e suspirei pesadamente. Adam me perguntou, mas infelizmente para nós dois ele sabia muito bem a resposta para sua própria pergunta.

– Preciso voltar á Grayskull antes que amanheça. Esqueceu?

Perguntei agora me levantando. Retirei seus braços delicadamente juntamento com os lençóis, mas ainda sentindo meus lábios desejosos de tocar os dele e fazermos amor novamente. Seria maravilhoso, eu penso. Posso então sentir meu desejo crescer, mas... Eu não tinha mais tempo.

Olhei para seu belo rosto, bem mais maduro agora e sorrio ligeiramente. Um grande sorriso começou a parecer em seus lábios. Adam sempre foi um otimista. Andei um pouco e me virei para a janela, onde pude ver mesmo através das densas cortinas, que o sol ameaçava sair logo de seu esconderijo.

Meu breve sorriso desapareceu. Eu suspirei baixinho e pesadamente novamente. Nossas vidas tomaram direções tão diferentes há dez anos atrás quando Esqueleto em uma atitude de loucura e desespero atacou Grayskull e o Palácio Real ao mesmo tempo com tudo que possuía. As perdas foram inúmeras e irreparáveis!

Naquele dia fatídico tanto o Rei Randor quanto minha mãe Teela'na foram mortos. Adam se tornou o Rei de Eternia desde então, um bom rei na verdade e eu estava muito feliz por ele, apesar de tudo. O reino estava em boas mãos. Seu pai certamente sentiria muito orgulho dele se o visse como tem conduzido o reino.

Quanto a mim, eu tomei o lugar de minha mãe em Grayskull meses depois. O Espirito de Grayskull me disse que o mal sempre existirá e que uma guardiã seria sempre necessária para manter os segredos do velho castelo seguros e longe de mãos erradas.

Todos aqueles acontecimentos juntos me deixaram sem opções. Porém eu sabia que na realidade só havia uma opção correta a seguir. Eu já estava casado com o príncipe de Eternia há um ano e grávida de cinco meses dos gêmeos.

Eu precisava deixá-los. Minha suposta morte e funeral foram planejados detalhadamente pela rainha Marlena e meu pai, Homem em Armas. Marlena sempre soube do segredo de Adam e desconfiava de minha origem também. Quando soube da verdade sobre mim ela não ficou surpresa.

Rainha Marlena era de fato uma mulher muito perspicaz. Mas nada do que aconteceu nessa época era muito claro para mim no momento. Eu não tinha muita certeza de nada. Tantas questões...

Descobrir sobre minha mãe, sobre meu destino, abrir mão de meus filhos recém-nascidos... Meu esposo se levantou, caminhou em minha direção, alisou meus longos cabelos ruivos e me virou fitando-me com seus lindos olhos azuis profundos.

-Teela, o que foi? Você está distante. Parece tão triste hoje... Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo Adam, mas... Você, nossos filhos... Eu sinto tantas saudades...

-Eu sei. Para mim é muito difícil e doloroso dizer para os gêmeos que a mãe deles está morta. Que morreu no parto. Mas é preciso! Nossos inimigos poderiam fazer coisas terríveis com eles se soubessem que Durand e Marlee'na são os herdeiros de He Man e da Feiticeira de Grayskull.

-Eu sei... Você tem razão. Mas a vida não tem sido gentil conosco, Adam. Tantos segredos, tantas escolhas difíceis, abandonos...

-Você não os abandonou, Teela. Pelo contrário. Estamos protegendo-os. Enquanto He Man existir e Grayskull estiver seguro eles terão uma chance de viver em um mundo melhor, em paz e com segurança. Eu sei o quanto isso é difícil, meu amor, principalmente para você.

-É tão doloroso, Adam...

-Eu sei! Eu te amo, minha rainha.

-Também te amo, meu rei.

Adam passa os braços em volta de minha cintura nua e com uma mão me puxa para mais perto dele e leva sua boca até a minha. Nos beijamos por alguns segundos. Ele beija minha testa e nos sentamos na beira da cama abraçados. Eu descanso minha cabeça em seu peito quente e nu e fecho os olhos.

Sempre que posso eu o visito em nosso quarto real. Também costumo ver meus filhos como Zoar, o falcão. Eles estão grandes e fortes. Em alguns dias será seu décimo aniversário. Eu os vejo pelo espelho mágico de minha sala, como minha mãe me assistiu ao longo dos anos.

Minha pobre mãe... Eu penso com tristeza. Como sofreu com minha ausência! Quando ela me chamou á Grayskull e pediu para Adam ir comigo, não pude imaginar o porque. Eu inocentemente pensei que queria falar algo sobre nosso casamento que aconteceria dentro de cinco dias. Como eu estava enganada!

A Feiticeira nos recebeu na sala do trono com de costume. Ela estava bem mais séria que o normal. Nunca esquecerei quando ela pediu á Adam para revelar o segredo de He Man.

Mesmo diante de minha perplexidade depois da espetacular transformação, ela me contou a verdadeira história do campeão de Eternia. Falou sobre King Grayskull e da Espada do poder.

Eu não fiquei com raiva. Bem, não como eu esperava. Acho que bem lá no fundo eu sempre soube a verdade sobre Adam e He Man, mas por algum motivo simplesmente me recusava acreditar. A Feiticeira disse que ainda havia outro segredo a revelar naquele dia.

Usando seu espelho mágico ela contou a história de uma jovem camponesa chamada Teela'na, de Noella. Contou como ela assumiu Grayskull, como deixou o castelo e se apaixonou. Como e porque enviou aquela que mais amava para longe. Sua filha!

Minha respiração praticamente parou quando vi no espelho a imagem da mulher sem seu traje oficial e adornos caraterísticos na vila de Peleezeea. A sua semelhança comigo... Quando surpresa olhei para ela, vi que as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos enquanto olhava para mim.

No mesmo instante eu entendi. Teela'na, a Feiticeira de Grayskul era minha mãe. Ela abriu mão de mim para me manter segura, assim como fiz com meus filhos vinte e cinco anos depois.

Ter o sangue da deusa Veena e pertencer a sua linhagem tem um alto preço. Preço que indubitavelmente deve ser pago. De repente me lembro de Marlee'na. Esse ciclo vicioso não a tocará, penso e prometo para mim mesma. Será que não? Eu me questiono.

Eu abro meus olhos, porém logo os fecho novamente. Minha mente não contém os pensamentos e suspiro mais uma vez, aconchegando minha cabeça no peito de Adam.

Eu amo meus filhos! Sofro tanto por não poder estar perto deles. Imagino a dor que causei a minha mãe ao rejeitá-la no início, quando me contou a verdade. Não consigo nem mesmo conceber a ideia de reviver isso com minha filha Marlee'na. Não suportaria!

Quando descobri que estava grávida decidi ir vê-la em Grayskull. Pensei por meses e percebi que a mágoa que sentia tinha desaparecido. Contei para meu pai e ele me incentivou a procurá-la.

Duncan foi um pai incrível e eu sempre confiei nele. Ele ainda é o Homem em Armas do reino e me visita com regularidade. Posso ver em seus olhos cansados a dor de me ver presa em Grayskull. Papai acreditava que eu não teria o mesmo destino de minha mãe.

Nunca esquecerei a cara de surpresa e felicidade da Feiticeira de Grayskull quando eu disse: Mamãe, vim aqui para conversarmos. Ela desceu a escadaria do trono lentamente sem desviar o olhar de mim e caminhou em minha direção. Ela me abraçou forte e sem reservas e ficamos ali alguns instantes.

Aquele dia foi maravilhoso. Eu estava bem desconcertada a princípio, mas não tanto quanto minha mãe. Logo o constrangimento de nós duas desapareceu. Eu fiz várias perguntas a conversamos sobre muitos assuntos.

Acabamos nos tornando melhores amigas. Minhas visitas a Grayskull se tornaram frequentes e minha mãe me contava os mistérios do misterioso castelo que tanto Esqueleto, quanto King Hiss e outros inimigos poderosos queriam para si.

Graças aos Anciãos, eu a perdoei e vivi bons momentos com ela. As vezes eu me pergunto se a Feiticeira sabia sobre o que lhe ocorreria pouco tempo depois. Acho que sim. Ela sempre foi uma mulher surpreendente.

Meu pensamento se volta agora para meu filho mais velho. Durand é exatamente como o pai, não só na aparência mas nas ações também. Ele tem um coração puro e nobre. Um coração de um verdadeiro herói.

Eu já o vi em uma visão do futuro em Grayskull e com a Espada do Poder. O que aconteceu com Adam? Me angustio ao me perguntar e não quero uma resposta.

Por fim, abro meus olhos, abandono meus pensamentos, me levanto da cama e com minha magia visto-me adequadamente com meu traje oficial. Adam levanta-se também e me abraça forte, mas carinhosamente. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e mais uma vez eu me despeço de meu amado esposo.

Me transformo em Zoar, o falcão, alço voou e me dirijo rapidamente em direção á Floresta Sempre Verde. De longe avisto Grayskull. Meu lar solitário, meu destino, minha maldição.

Mas hoje eu estou feliz. Vi meus filhos. Estive com meu esposo em uma noite muito prazerosa e gratificante. Sorrio mentalmente para mim mesma com as lembranças recentes. Entro no castelo e volto a minha forma humana.

"Adam se superou dessa vez". Penso maliciosamente enquanto caminho sem pressa pelos corredores de Grayskull.

-Vejo que regressou e que está muito feliz, Teela.

-Sim, Espirito de Graskull. Eu estou realmente feliz. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Teela.

O Espirito de Grayskull desaparece sem fazer perguntas e eu decido ir para meus aposentos. Logo amanhecerá o dia, mas isso não tem importância. Vou deitar e dormir algumas horas. Hoje a tarde terei visitas. Visitas bem incômodas. Mais uma tentativa de tomar minha casa.

Deito em minha cama já vestida de uma camisola macia e confortável, fecho as cortinas com minha magia e o ambiente fica escuro e silencioso. Logo o sono vem e eu mergulho na inconsciência.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que todos tenham gostado da pequena leitura e da história.


End file.
